<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by catfishkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825911">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid'>catfishkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Cute, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Not Vegeta being scared, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside of training they rarely spent time together, but Vegeta has grown fond of seeing his son happy so tries his best. Cute one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs &amp; Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m in the zone at the moment churning out Vegeta related one shots so here’s the second one I’m going to post. Just some cute family fluff! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta leant against the tree and watched for a moment. Trunks crouching in the grass with a pink butterfly on his index finger. He curiously studied the animal, his eyes full of fascination and excitement. Vegeta could just tell it took all of Trunks’ self restraint to not make any sudden movements or loud noises to scare it. He started mumbling softly, it was either to himself or the butterfly, Vegeta thought it was the latter.</p><p>The boy stood up carefully and extended his arm up in the air giving the creature the signal to fly off which it did. He waved after it, a massive smile on his face.</p><p>He was so unconcerned with everything in the world in this one moment. So much so he clearly hadn’t sensed Vegeta’s presence, but he wouldn’t scold his son for being off guard, in fact it was somewhat refreshing. He was half human after all.</p><p>“Trunks,” Vegeta finally said causing the boy to spin round, instantly going bright red.</p><p>“Dad, I-I... sorry,” he stuttered.</p><p>Vegeta frowned, he’d grown to despise the fact his son would instantly apologise whenever he would catch him doing anything remotely normal. In fact as long as he didn’t slack off during training and stayed out of trouble Vegeta was not concerned with what the child did in his free time.</p><p>“We’ll be training at 3pm today.”</p><p>“Okay dad.” Trunks smiled from ear to ear. “I have this new technique I can’t wait to show you.”</p><p>“Ha,” Vegeta gave him a half smile, “hope you haven’t been neglecting working on your basic forms”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Good.” Vegeta nodded.</p><p>Then there was silence. Awkward silence. His son was just standing there looking at him expectantly, he hated moments like this. He wanted to just walk away but he couldn’t, that wasn’t the right thing to do right now and he had been trying to improve at this whole parenting thing especially since the boy was getting older and more aware of things as Bulma would constantly drill into his head.</p><p>“So you like these creatures. You’re always out here playing with them.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve seen that,” the boy seemed embarrassed at being caught out again.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Vegeta made sure his tone was reassuring and it seemed to work as the boy’s smile was back. Vegeta was fond of this smile, he struggled to remember a time he was ever this happy, or rather allowed to express being happy, over something completely innocent and childlike at Trunks’ age it almost made him envious.</p><p>“We’re learning about them in school and well I like the butterflies the most. Did you know that each one is unique?”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah so like the pattern on their wings every single one is different. It’s really cool.” Trunks’ eyebrows suddenly shot up. “Hey do you want to see what else is really cool?”</p><p>“Why not.” Vegeta wasn’t sure how much of this he could take at one time, but quick handfuls of conversations like this would keep everyone happy plus he was genuinely curious as to what the boy’s other favourite bug was.</p><p>Trunks dashed off to a patch of grass a few meters away and searched around on the ground before coming back. He extended his arms out and opened up his hands. </p><p>“Look at these ones.”</p><p>Vegeta looked down and was instantly horrified. In the boys hands amongst clumps of grass and dirt was a hideous worm and to make it worse Trunks then thought it was a good idea to then hold it up by one end and dangle it.</p><p>Vegeta felt like throwing up.</p><p>“Look at how cute it is.”</p><p>“That thing is not cute.”</p><p>“Yes it is!” The boy insisted. “Do you want to hold it?”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t really have a chance to say no as the boy literally just thrust the slimy, disgusting animal into his hands. Vegeta reacted without thinking and within seconds the worm was disintegrated in a little ball of ki.</p><p>“D-dad.” Suddenly Trunks was frowning again, his eyes welling up with tears. “Why did you kill him.”</p><p>Vegeta groaned, squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose as the six year old started wailing. He begun to think that woman was lying when she said this would get easier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>